


Elevator

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 5





	Elevator

Hiiro got in the elevator quietly, giving Emu a nod. Emu smiled before looking back down at his handheld game system. 

Soon, the elevator stopped but the door remained closed. 

Hiiro pressed the button multiple times to try to open in, but nothing happened. “I think we’re stuck.”

Emu looked up for a moment, “At least I have a bit of charge left on my game. Hopefully it’ll be fixed soon.”

Hiiro sighed and leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone. After attempting to make a call, he sat down.

An hour passed and Emu’s game system died. He sat down as well and looked at Hiiro. “What kind of games can we play in here?”

“Do you ever not think of games?”

“I’m just trying to help pass the time.”

Hiiro sighed, “Alright. Truth or dare?”

“Truth?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Is your bugster dating Poppy? They seem extra close lately.”

Emu laughed, “Surprised you noticed. He likes her but they aren’t actually dating yet.”

The game continued for a while, both answering truth repeatedly. 

Finally, Emu said, “Dare.”

Hiiro looked thoughtful before ordering, “Close your eyes.”

Emu did as instructed. Soon, he felt a gentle kiss on his lips. He eagerly kissed back. He felt the other man pull away and by the time he opened his eyes, Hiiro was back to sitting across from him. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Was that a random kiss or are there feelings behind it?”

Hiiro looked down nervously, “There’s feelings.”

Emu smiled.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have feelings too or were you just kissing back in the moment?”

“I have feelings.” Emu admitted. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me again?”

Hiiro smirked and moved closer to Emu. They were too into each other to notice when the elevator door finally opened, a small crowd eyeing them.

When Emu finally looked up, he turned bright red.

Hiiro noticed and looked up as well, pushing himself to his feet and picking up his briefcase, “Intern, meet me in my office?”

Emu raised an eyebrow again but nodded, following Hiiro to his office.

Hiiro smirked when he closed the door, “The nurses are going to be pretty upset once they hear people caught us kissing.”

Emu sighed and nodded, “You  _ do  _ have quite an entourage.”

Hiiro went to Emu and kissed him once again. “So, dinner?”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Sure,” Emu smiled, “Text me the details? I’m pretty sure we’re both hours late to our appointments.”

“I texted my dad, he took care of everything while we were locked in.”

Emu nodded, “I still want to check in with a few patients. I’ll see you after work.” This time he initiated the kiss, then disappeared out the office door.

  
  



End file.
